


疯狂

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: Alpha亚瑟*Omega安东尼奥含有刑讯、强奸、角色精神失常、强制洗标等描写。两年前的失智爽文。
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	疯狂

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha亚瑟*Omega安东尼奥  
> 含有刑讯、强奸、角色精神失常、强制洗标等描写。两年前的失智爽文。

（2018/8/3）21:00

1.  
亚瑟·柯克兰喜欢一个人。  
他曾经与他并肩战斗，而现在也正是他与他针锋相对。  
亚瑟喜欢的人叫做安东尼奥，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。亚瑟代表着英格兰，安东尼奥代表着西班牙。亚瑟是Alpha，安东尼奥是Omega。亚瑟深爱着安东尼奥，被他的一切所吸引，但是安东尼奥说着爱语，实际对他却没有友情以上的想法。  
“不公平。”  
亚瑟放下望远镜，船头的海风扬起他大红色的制服衣角，风的去向是他深爱之人的船队。  
火焰吞噬了不适宜洋面作战的笨重船只，他的手下把掉入海洋的敌人一个个俘虏。  
亚瑟走到甲板中央，战俘被集中到他面前。穿着和他相似的红衣的男人被强迫着压到亚瑟这里，跪伏在他的脚边。  
“安东尼奥。”亚瑟抬脚用靴子尖轻轻挑起敌军首领被迫紧贴地面的头颅，看着他那双橄榄绿的眼睛，愉快地笑了。  
“把他单独关到刑房里，我会找时间单独审讯他。”

2.  
安东尼奥直到黑夜来临之前都在刑房中等待亚瑟的审讯和刑罚。他知道亚瑟不会放过他的。安东尼奥想逃走，但是把他压过来的那个士兵不知道给他吃了什么东西，即使没有镣铐，他现在也连站起来都做不到。  
安东尼奥知道亚瑟爱他，亚瑟向他表白过，甚至在过去，两国合作的时候，安东尼奥的发情期是亚瑟帮忙解决掉的。但自从他拒绝了亚瑟、和其他人结合开始，亚瑟的爱似乎逐渐扭曲变形了。  
他已经做好了受刑的准备。  
陈旧的木门被人推开发出巨响，门口那个和自己相仿的英国人的身影逆光，看不清楚他的表情。  
“他们居然没有把你绑到刑架上或者吊起来。看来我最近对他们有些太仁慈了。”亚瑟走到安东尼奥的身边。安东尼奥只是简单地被戴上手铐脚镣。  
被押进来时，安东尼奥被剥掉了外衣，只有单薄的衬衣裹住他的身形。寒冷潮湿的空气让他蜷缩在房间一角。  
昏暗的房间里只有飘忽的油灯光芒照明，这里没有窗户也看不到甲板上方。这间刑室在船内一个隐秘的角落，很少有人路过，房内也看不到刑具和墙壁以外的其他东西。  
“看起来好像有人给你喂过饭了。”亚瑟察看了一下安东尼奥的状态。  
“我还以为那是你派来的人。”安东尼奥有些不安地避开那只贴住自己的微凉的手。Alpha熟悉的海水气味的信息素让已经被其他人标记的安东尼奥感到不适。  
“多此一举。”亚瑟抓住安东尼奥，撕碎他的上衣。把他的手用绳子缠紧，然后吊高、吊高，直到安东尼奥不得不踮起脚尖才能微微用足部的力量支撑身体。  
“安东尼奥，”亚瑟扯过房间里唯一一张坐下来也不会受伤的椅子让自己坐下，安东尼奥身上带着其他Alpha信息素味道的橘子味让他不爽，“说吧，你知道的所有情报。他们不会向自己的祖国隐瞒作战计划。”  
“亚瑟，你知道我的选择。”安东尼奥冷漠地看着他。  
“你也知道我没有优待战俘的观念。”亚瑟坐在那里，微微抬头与安东尼奥对视，“我不想让你的身体沾染上血污。”  
他呵呵笑了起来：“你五天前和我对战时刚刚割伤过我的手腕。”  
“毕竟战斗中不留情面。所以……”亚瑟眼中划过一道冷光，“你真的不打算说吗？”  
“我不会说的。你做什么都不能让我我背叛我的国民。”安东尼奥依旧是一副笑呵呵的模样。  
亚瑟猛地站起来，随手扯过一条鞭子，手腕一抖，铁鞭便落在地面上，在房间中留下一声脆响。  
“别挑战我的底线。”  
“我不会向你低头。”  
亚瑟听了安东尼奥的话，什么也没说，冷着脸挥手在对方的胸口落下一鞭。铁鞭落下的地方仅仅留下一道细长的浅浅的红印。第二鞭紧跟着落上去，皮肤立刻开裂，鲜血从那里流出，伤口里是被打烂的肌肉。鞭子第二次落下，还能精准地与第一下的鞭伤重合不少。  
安东尼奥在皮肤破裂的一刻抖了抖，双眼微闭。他一声不吭地受着亚瑟的鞭打。  
‘这家伙的鞭法似乎又有了进步。’安东尼奥分散着自己的注意力：‘如果这是皮鞭，只是一下的话，刚好可以做到打伤而看不出的效果。过去一起审讯犯人时，亚瑟还是向我学习了这样的拷问技巧……现在也算是自作自受吧。’  
亚瑟毫不留情地继续挥动手里的铁鞭，只是几下，安东尼奥的上身已经流满鲜血。  
“还是不说吗？”亚瑟漠然地看着安东尼奥，对方那双橄榄绿的眼睛里仍然没有任何屈服的意味。  
叹息着提起一个水桶，亚瑟走到他面前，把桶朝安东尼奥倾倒过去。桶里的海水洒到安东尼奥的身上，沾上翻卷的皮肉，安东尼奥的呼吸骤然加重，咬着牙不肯叫出声音，身体则诚实地颤抖。  
“连叫声都没有……看来这样的刑罚对你来说太轻了。该说你不愧是身为Omega却这么早成为海洋的霸主的人吗？”亚瑟摇摇头，把鞭子收到手里，随手一抖甩掉浸润着铁鞭的鲜血。  
放下铁鞭，亚瑟看了看房间里的各种刑具：“真是可惜，出海时为了保证战力没带太多东西。真是便宜你了。”  
“哈，所以呢？你又不会因为这种事放我走。”安东尼奥轻蔑地笑笑。  
“当然。作为你还有些自觉的奖励……”亚瑟把西班牙人的绳子解开，然后把他押到了房间的另一侧。

3.  
“呐，安东尼奥，你觉得这个审讯椅怎么样？”亚瑟说着，留意起安东尼奥的动作表情。  
安东尼奥瞥了亚瑟一眼，冷笑着说：“这个吗？钉子有点太尖利了呐。这样的钉子很容易刺进肉里，带来的痛苦可比不上稍微钝一点的那些。”  
“……既然如此，那就麻烦你亲身体验一下，然后再来提出新的建议吧。”亚瑟的表情忽然变得可怕。他脱掉安东尼奥身上所有的衣物，把光裸的安东尼奥放上布满尖钉的审讯椅。固定住他的时候，冰冷的尖钉入体发出愉悦的闷响。  
安东尼奥挑衅似的看着亚瑟，露出了不屑的冷笑，“只是这种程度的话，我想你不可能从我这里得到鄙视以外的其他东西。”  
“别急啊，这才只是个开头而已。那些情报什么的以后再说，我现在可很想和你好好玩玩……”亚瑟在椅子前蹲下，抬起安东尼奥的一条腿架在自己肩头，而另一条随意绑到了扶手上，“怎么，迫不及待吗？”他从脚边拿起什么东西。  
“你说什……”安东尼奥皱了皱眉，话未说完就看见了亚瑟平拿着的抵住自己后穴的东西，“苦刑梨？”  
“这个……怎么样？”亚瑟把沾着水的刑具向内推进安东尼奥的身体，过于粗暴的进入带来了剧痛。安东尼奥闷哼一声，咬住嘴唇。  
亚瑟摇动转子让苦刑梨打开一些。  
“怎么样？这样的刑罚还觉得不算什么吗？”  
“哈……当然。这种东西在我家可不算稀罕，既然要受你审讯，当然早就预想过所有可能的痛苦。”安东尼奥的声音有些颤抖。  
“那我可不能让你失望。”亚瑟继续转动转子，直到刑具打开到一定程度，让西班牙人的体内汩汩流淌出鲜血才将它拔出来。  
“看看，”亚瑟欣赏着灯下染血的打开的苦刑梨，把它拿到安东尼奥眼前并在他的脸上轻拍，“多漂亮的东西。”  
“呼……”安东尼奥长出了口气。“确实。”他颤抖着发声随意地赞扬，努力忽略掉自己下体处撕裂的疼痛。  
“安东尼奥！”亚瑟面露怒意，捏住安东尼奥的下巴，Alpha充满攻击性的信息素完全释放出来，他吼道，“你以为你现在在谁手里？别给我摆什么高架子！”  
他满不在乎地灿烂地笑着：“哈哈哈……亚瑟，你还是个小孩子吗？我怎么可能会让你顺心？”安东尼奥也随着亚瑟那海浪的气息放出了自己的信息素，混合在安东尼奥甜腻的橘子味中的是其他Alpha的柠檬气味，熟悉又陌生。  
亚瑟眼神一暗，“我本以为你被标记的传言是假的。”  
安东尼奥笑道：“可是事实如此。”  
“为什么和他标记？”  
“不为什么。”  
“你当初为什么要拒绝我？”  
“不为什么。”安东尼奥收起了他的笑容，眼神冰冷地看着亚瑟扭曲的表情。  
“凭什么……我喜欢你、我爱你、我想要你……我对你明明那么好。”亚瑟说到这里，捂脸的手突然掐住安东尼奥的脖子，“安东尼奥……安东尼……东尼儿……你当初不也同意我留在身边？那从头到尾就只是谎言，凭什么连尝试在一起的机会都不给我？”  
“你知道么？你现在的样子特别可笑。”安东尼奥面无表情地轻声抛出了点燃炸弹引线的火种。  
亚瑟停止了他疯狂的动作。他摘下自己手上的戒指，然后一边一个塞进安东尼奥的后槽牙的位置。安东尼奥失去了合上嘴的能力，慢慢的，津液顺着他的嘴角流下。  
“东尼儿……我亲爱的东尼……我每次看到你都忍不住想象你在我身下的样子……”亚瑟凑到他的耳边呢喃，末了不忘在他的耳垂上轻舐，引来颤抖和“呜呜”的模糊叫声。  
亚瑟在安东尼奥惊恐的眼神中吻上安东尼奥的唇，舌尖细腻地描摹他嘴唇的纹路、他的牙关，舔干他留下的津液。安东尼奥纵使不停挣扎，身体却在药物、刑具和信息素三重作用下使不上力。  
亚瑟的信息素随着亲吻入侵安东尼奥的身体，外来的、不属于标记者的海浪气味的信息素让安东尼奥疼得发疯；身体本能地开始了排斥反应，强烈的恶心和不适感伴随着疼痛，让安东尼奥不停摇头以求摆脱现状。亚瑟伸手扣住了安东尼奥的后脑，强迫他继续这个几乎看不出来的吻。直到亚瑟满意，安东尼奥才再次能够自由地呼吸。但海水的味道如同跗骨之蛆一样黏在他的体内纠缠。  
安东尼奥一阵恶心，反胃的酸液从他的嘴里冲出，淋了一身。  
亚瑟一愣，得意地笑了起来：“我都忘了，对一个已经标记的Omega来说，陌生Alpha的信息素就是最致命的。”

4.  
他解开安东尼奥身上的审讯椅的束缚，把安东尼奥从审讯椅上抱下来，又像开始一样吊起来——只不过高度被调整到让他刚好跪在地上。  
亚瑟解开自己的裤子，属于Alpha的性器嚣张地挺立着。亚瑟单手按住安东尼奥的头，挺动腰身让自己的性器在安东尼奥的脸上磨蹭，留下一道道晶亮的液体。安东尼奥的脸变得淫靡色情。  
“东尼儿……操……去他妈的拷问。这感觉真是太棒了，嗯？”亚瑟早就这样预想过，想象过安东尼奥任他采撷的样子。过去他就曾经帮安东尼奥解决过发情期的生理问题，但那时安东尼奥从来不会随着亚瑟胡来。  
亚瑟磨蹭了一会儿，把阴茎整个塞进了安东尼奥的口腔，粗暴地在那里横冲直撞。  
安东尼奥清楚地感觉到腥咸的柱体径直深入到喉咙里，对方身体的温度让他厌恶，长期航行不能好好清洗留下的酸臭味充斥呼吸，还有该死的最要命的Alpha信息素——安东尼奥喉咙一紧，胃里刚刚消停一点的东西又开始剧烈地翻涌。  
亚瑟却因为他收紧的喉咙感到了更多的舒畅。他在安东尼奥的嘴里抽动，过于深入和快速的移动让他越来越不好受，窒息感逼出了眼泪，亚瑟本人却没有任何痛苦，享受着身心双重的疯狂的快感。  
很快，亚瑟再次加快了抽动的速度。保持着深入的状态，精液顺着喉咙落进安东尼奥的胃。两个Alpha的要命的信息素似乎把他的身体当成了战场，安东尼奥直疼得脸色发白，原本还可以忍耐的寒冷此刻却让他颤抖。被强迫保持着把嘴张开的状态，安东尼奥脸上的肌肉都僵住了。但是那个滚烫的东西毫无顾忌地捣进他的口腔深处，因为胃部不适而不停蠕动收缩的肌肉和喉咙也显然取悦着对方。  
又这样待了好一会儿，亚瑟才抽出自己的性器。安东尼奥紧跟着就开始不停地干呕。  
疼。很疼……内脏好像被搅碎一样。还很恶心。  
安东尼奥身体开始更加剧烈地颤抖。  
亚瑟微微下蹲，掐住安东尼奥的脸强迫他抬起头来，然后从他被打开的嘴里取出自己的戒指收好。  
“听着，安东尼奥，不听话就是这种下场。别和我摆你那张船长大人的臭脸。”  
安东尼奥瞥了亚瑟一眼，眼神中冰冷更甚，脸上的笑容却变得比平日里还要灿烂——  
“呸——”  
安东尼奥啐了亚瑟一口。  
“哼，想不到大名鼎鼎的柯克兰船长——你，也就只有这点能耐。除了你那无能的Alpha信息素，你还有什么？不过是跳梁小丑而已。”  
亚瑟闻言揪住安东尼奥的头发，力道之大甚至让他的双膝微微离开地面。  
“谢谢你的提醒，不过别忘了，现在让你这么狼狈的就是我这个无能的Alpha的信息素。”话音刚落，亚瑟把安东尼奥的头狠狠撞向墙壁。实木的墙壁很硬，安东尼奥的额角一下子就流出了鲜血，他只觉得眼前一花仿佛有星星闪烁。  
“虽然原本只打算折磨你一下，但是你这么想要知道我的能耐，我不介意现在就强行标记你。”亚瑟面露凶色。  
安东尼奥却依旧一副不以为然的样子，冷着脸毫不示弱地瞪着他。“那又怎样？”  
“哼，希望你接下来还能这么顶嘴。”  
亚瑟揪着安东尼奥的头发把他的头扯到自己面前，毫不犹豫地将自己的唇压在了西班牙人有些冰冷的薄唇上。强硬地挤压着、磨蹭着，掰开他紧咬住的牙关，亚瑟的舌头侵入到安东尼奥的嘴里，而安东尼奥立刻挣脱了亚瑟手的束缚，狠狠咬了亚瑟一口。  
亚瑟推开安东尼奥，口腔里弥漫着血的味道。  
被推得撞到了墙，他却倚着冰冷的墙面，以胜者的姿态微仰着头，眼中晕开一片墨色。  
亚瑟眼神一变，把绳子吊高，让安东尼奥被完全吊起来，整个人的重量都施加在他自己的手腕上。  
“看不见时，视觉外的其他感觉会放大……这是你教我的吧？”亚瑟拿起一柄短刀，“反正作为国家，无论什么伤害都可以自动恢复过来……你想不想尝试一下失去眼睛的感觉？”  
亚瑟把刀刃贴到安东尼奥的脸上。  
“不过仔细想想，万一不能恢复就太可惜了……所以还是随便玩玩好了。”亚瑟手上稍稍用力，安东尼奥脸上立刻留下一道血痕。  
安东尼奥依旧冷漠地看着他。  
亚瑟的眼眶有些泛红。  
“你觉得自己了不起就可以随心所欲吗？”  
亚瑟吼叫着，刀子狠狠划开安东尼奥的胸膛。  
“你觉得你有资格欺骗别人的感情吗？”  
锋利的刀削去了安东尼奥肩头的一块皮肤。  
“你凭什么一边欺骗着我让我等你答复，一边去找别人寻欢作乐？”  
刀子深深插进安东尼奥的腹部。  
“你为什么始终都不愿意正眼好好地看我？”  
利刃粗暴地抽出身体，下一刻冰冷的刃又割伤了他的后背。  
鲜血从安东尼奥的体内流出，溅满了亚瑟有些破旧肮脏的衬衫。温热的血在地上汇成一股涓涓细流。

5.  
一刀又一刀，安东尼奥看着他的样子，默默闭上了眼睛。亚瑟变成这样并非与安东尼奥毫无关系。  
只是，国家之间，本就没有那么多情面。他或许可以在过去解释，让亚瑟而不是英格兰变得好受一点。但他没有。  
亚瑟抬手，锋利的短刀钉进房间的木质墙壁。他把吊着安东尼奥的绳子从垂吊装置上取下，失血过多的人软软倒在地上。亚瑟温柔地抱起这个拉丁裔的Omega，在他颈后的腺体上轻轻舔舐，牙齿在还散着腥气的皮肤上轻磕，然后刺入。  
安东尼奥剧烈地挣扎起来，Alpha信息素的注入让他痛苦万分，像是要把灵魂都撕扯开的疼痛让他几近窒息，过去旧有的Alpha信息素被一点点磨灭，亚瑟的信息素鸠占鹊巢。  
亚瑟听到了耳边响起的痛苦的喘息和低吼。  
“安东尼奥……”亚瑟扯断安东尼奥的十字架项链，拿起自己带来的给安东尼奥的礼物，轻轻扣在他的脖子上，“这个项圈是我为你准备的，刻着你的名字，镶嵌了我手上有的最漂亮的绿宝石……你喜欢吗？”  
安东尼奥只是继续痛苦地扭动，说不出话。  
亚瑟伸手摸了摸安东尼奥的阴茎，那里依旧没有任何情欲的变化。他把自己挺立的茎身送入安东尼奥的后穴，刚刚受过伤的脆弱部位此刻还缓缓渗着血。在鲜血的润滑下，即使穴肉痉挛收紧，亚瑟还是轻易地到达了安东尼奥的生殖腔口。亚瑟挺动腰身在那块闭合的软肉上磨蹭。  
安东尼奥依旧没有任何反应，自顾自地痛苦地呻吟，毫无情欲的声音里充满痛苦。安东尼奥的身体轻微地抽搐着，双眼布满了血丝，橄榄绿的眼眸中充满痛苦的神色。他连自己现在面对着的是亚瑟这件事都顾及不了。额角刚刚停止流血的伤口又涌出了鲜血，失血过多和过分的疼痛让他脸色苍白。  
安东尼奥颤抖着，狠心在自己舌尖一咬，唤醒了自己模糊的意识。  
“哈……亚瑟……你这个混蛋、下地狱吧……”安东尼奥用气音艰难地说。  
“没关系……我会努力把你一起带走的……”亚瑟似乎是疯了。他推倒安东尼奥，把他摆成了趴跪的姿势背对着他，然后用力冲到安东尼奥的最深处。  
“啊——”安东尼奥的表情一瞬间完全扭曲起来。他一个已经被标记过的Omega的生殖腔被一个非标记者的Alpha强行进入，这让他在各种意义上都疼得要命。  
胃里又一阵翻涌，已经没有东西可以吐出来的胃袋里只流出了一些酸液。安东尼奥被呛了个正着，紧接着就开始无法呼吸，眼前的一切都开始模糊不清——  
亚瑟突然掐住安东尼奥的腰部，安东尼奥清晰地感受到体内亚瑟的性器是怎么样膨胀成结，怎么样把他的精液注入他的生殖腔。  
安东尼奥颤抖着，他感受到自己的深处被亚瑟填满。之前那些因为排斥亚瑟的信息素出现的痛苦一点点消失，安东尼奥有些呆愣地发现自己虚弱的身体居然可耻地起了反应，信息素不受控制地溢出，他的身体不由自主地渴求着亚瑟的疼爱。他过去旧有的标记被亚瑟取代。安东尼奥陷入了发情期。  
而亚瑟则刚刚结束射精，他退出安东尼奥的后穴，肿胀的穴口慢慢地流出了暗红的血沫。  
安东尼奥无力地倒在冰冷的地上，后穴的空虚感迫使他呻吟，但他不肯认输，咬破了嘴唇也没有再向亚瑟示弱。他还被束缚着的身体蜷缩又摊开，但这对于他的身体对性爱的渴求毫无帮助。  
亚瑟俯身捡起连着项圈的铁链，语气中充满了报复的快感：“哈，你现在看起来很想要我来操你呢。被我的精液填满生殖腔的感觉如何？”亚瑟拉起铁链，安东尼奥的头被迫靠近。  
“安东尼奥，我真他妈的想操死你。”  
安东尼奥闻言，用比刚才还要不屑得多的眼神横了亚瑟一眼，但他现在笑不出来，忍耐呻吟都十分困难。  
亚瑟眼神一暗。他松开手中的铁链，安东尼奥摔回到肮脏的地面上。  
“不想向我屈服，是吗？那好，我就看看你能狠到什么时候。”亚瑟抬脚在安东尼奥身上狠狠踢了一下。  
他对躺在地上的所爱之人看都没看，自顾自地整理好自己的衣装，离开了这个房间。  
“传令下去，任何人都不得进入这间刑房，不可以给里面的人任何治疗和食物。违者投海处置。”  
安东尼奥的噩梦才只是刚刚开始。

6.  
安东尼奥暗自庆幸着亚瑟的离开，如果他再待在这里，安东尼奥恐怕无法控制自己对亚瑟的欲望。但他的发情期不会因为亚瑟的离开而结束，反而在室内残留的信息素的刺激下愈演愈烈。  
“哈啊……”他小声地喘息着，沾满秽物的身体在粗糙的地板上磨蹭，细微的快感反而让他的空虚感更加强烈。他把手凑到被自己咬烂的嘴边，用牙齿解着亚瑟将他的双手紧绑在一起的绳子。  
这对于正常状态下的安东尼奥来说并不难，然而此刻的他只觉得这是个不可能完成的任务。当他终于把那个死结解开时，他两腿之间已经被自己的体液堆满。  
手铐虽然取不掉，但两手之间相连的铁链足够长，起码能够让他的手稍稍自由一些。  
安东尼奥把手伸向自己的下体，此刻仅仅是触碰就已经无法忍耐，身体的本能让他寻求着更多。他在自己腿间摸了一把，手上沾满粘腻的液体。  
有血，有自己的体液，还有亚瑟的……安东尼奥阻止自己继续想下去，但模糊的意识不受控制地想起了亚瑟，亚瑟的信息素、亚瑟的阴茎，那个alpha粗壮有力的掠夺……他是怎么样进入了自己，怎样标记了自己……  
安东尼奥把手指探入自己的后穴，软肉饥渴地拥上挤压他的手指，欢迎着它的进入。  
“不、不可以……不够，还不够……”安东尼奥又加了一根手指进去，附有薄茧的手指有些粗糙，但仅仅是手指的话远远不够。  
安东尼奥抽出了自己的手指，比刚才更强烈的空虚感袭击着他的精神。他的手悬停在自己的胸前，然后狠狠地抠在了深可见骨的伤口上。  
“啊——”安东尼奥惨叫一声，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“不可以。如果我顺着他的意，就相当于对他屈服……不可以、屈服……”  
安东尼奥瘫倒在地上。原本只是覆着薄薄一层尘土的地面溅上了安东尼奥的鲜血，淌着少许海水，沾染着安东尼奥的体液还有呕吐物。这些东西混合到一起，让安东尼奥所处的角落肮脏不堪。  
他颤巍巍地站起来，只觉得双腿已经消失，眼前一黑就又躺回了地面。下体的空虚感仍在不断袭来。安东尼奥被这些感觉折磨得发疯。他忍不住把自己的手伸向腿间，抓住挺立的柱体，迫不及待地去抚弄它、揉搓它……  
安东尼奥的呼吸粗重起来，没过多久，前端就喷射出一股浓稠的精液。然后他再一次把手探进后穴，焦躁地抽动着、在内部按压寻找为自己带来快感的方法。  
限于镣铐的束缚，安东尼奥并不能很好地进入。虽然手指探了进去，但怎么样都不能使欲望得到满足。  
“呜……罗维、弗朗吉……谁都好……亚瑟……”安东尼奥小声地啜泣，“来帮帮我……亚瑟……好痛苦……”  
蜷起双腿，腰随着手指的动作艰难地摆动，试图减轻发情期的痛苦。直到前端又再次挺立胀大，安东尼奥突然停住了动作。  
保持这个羞耻的姿势好一会儿，安东尼奥抽出自己的手指，把手抬到眼前，张嘴狠狠咬在手臂上。  
安东尼奥很快就又一次尝到了鲜血的味道。  
疼痛也是缓解欲望的方法。  
他疯了一样开始自残，撕开自己的伤口，剥掉血液凝固的伤口上的血痂，把自己的血洒到地上，涂到墙上……用自己的血当做颜料在墙上写下对亚瑟的辱骂……拼命地把自己的头往墙角撞，试图让自己清醒，但他的意识还是逐渐地模糊。  
安东尼奥倒在了地上。失血过多的他终于得到了可贵的“睡眠”——有可能会成为永久的沉眠。  
他安详地睡着。  
不知多久之后，门口有什么声音响起。似乎有什么人在交谈。  
“所以说了没关系！我只不过是想要审问战俘，不会去动船长关着的人的！”一个大胡子的船员不顾守卫的阻拦，拉着自己身后被绑住的战俘推开门。  
然后他们看见了地狱。  
不算大的刑讯室里，此刻已经溅满鲜血。昏暗的灯光映照下，涂满鲜血的墙壁显得阴森恐怖。  
刑房一角倒着一个血红的怪物。  
“神啊——”刚才还一脸冷漠的战俘立刻惊慌地冲进刑室，在那个不成人形的家伙身边跪下，抱起他不停地呼喊。  
“安东尼奥大人！您怎么了，请您醒醒……请睁开眼睛看看我……我敬爱的头领……”  
泪水滴在安东尼奥惨白的脸上。安东尼奥的脸动了动，然后他艰难地把眼睛睁开了一条缝。  
“阿瓦洛……你也……落入了地狱吗？”安东尼奥气若游丝地说。  
“他们都对您做了什么啊！”悲鸣声中，安东尼奥再次陷入了似乎永无止尽的黑暗。

——End——

番外  
7.  
安东尼奥再醒来时已经被带离了那间刑室。  
“呦，醒了吗。”亚瑟坐在床边。  
“我在……哪儿？”安东尼奥又闭上了刚刚睁开的眼睛。他被人放在床上，房间里干净整洁，被褥被卷到安东尼奥的腹部。安东尼奥知道自己还赤裸着。  
“你还在我的船上，这里是我的卧室。告诉你一个好消息，你的上司派人来赎回战俘了。过些时候你就能回家了。”亚瑟拿过一边的苹果，不太新鲜的水果表皮皱巴巴的。亚瑟皱了皱眉，拔出匕首开始削皮。  
“安东尼奥，你不愧为现下最强大的帝国。”亚瑟闭上双眼，脑海中回想起了一周前的情景。安东尼奥倒在刑讯室里，全身布满了伤口，干涸的血液涂满了整个房间，墙上甚至有着歪歪扭扭的西班牙语的字——学过他的语言的亚瑟知道那是他在诅咒他。  
九天前，安东尼奥被他洗去标记，然后被迫开始了发情期。亚瑟把他关在那间刑室里，故意想要让他痛苦，让他屈服于自己身体的本能。那时的亚瑟甚至想象过安东尼奥可能会在这两天里变成什么样：也许因为失血和饥饿昏迷，也许会因为发情期染上情欲的色彩，也许会对他臣服……但他亲眼看到安东尼奥时，亚瑟一下子就清醒了。  
他真的被那血的空间吓到了。  
他从来不知道还有Omega可以仅凭自己的力量，克制住刻印在身体里的本能。  
“亚瑟……”安东尼奥虚弱地说。  
亚瑟手中连续的果皮一下子被锋利的匕首挑断。  
“亚瑟……我……”安东尼奥似乎考虑着什么。  
“别说了。”亚瑟切下一小块果肉送到安东尼奥微张的嘴里，“拜托……什么都别说了。”  
亚瑟的声音有些颤抖。  
安东尼奥点点头表示同意，但只是这样的动作就牵扯到了身上的伤口。他胸口的那一片伤疤上又裂了口子，血珠滚落下来染红了被褥。  
“安东尼奥，别动了。你的身体一直都没有好转，我用了船上最好的药也不起作用。船上的医师之前被你们炸死了，我害怕让你的伤口烂掉，没敢给你包扎。  
你那个叫阿瓦洛的船员趁我没有下命令，跑到牢房把你的事情告诉了你的其他船员，他们一直在抗议甚至打算拼命为你报仇。你有一群好手下。  
……  
安东尼奥，这次……”  
亚瑟又切下一小块果肉喂到安东尼奥嘴里。亚瑟低垂着头似乎在忏悔。  
“这次……是我，对不起你。很抱歉，对你做了那样的事。”  
安东尼奥咽下嘴里的果肉。  
“亚瑟……好疼。”安东尼奥呢喃着。  
“对不起。”深红色的船长服上晕开了一片水渍。  
“亚瑟，你疼吗？”安东尼奥直直地看着天花板。  
“对不起。”匕首叮哐掉在了地上。  
“亚瑟……”  
“对不起。”  
“不……我是想说，没关系的。”安东尼奥微笑起来，“当初是我玩得太过火了。伤到你的是我，现在我变成这样也不过是自作自受。所以啊……  
亚瑟，来，告诉我，你还疼吗？”  
亚瑟没有应答，眼泪一颗颗摔碎在他锦棉的衣料上，摔碎在脚下老旧的木板上。  
“看来我还有一课应该给你上啊……”安东尼奥长叹一声，徐徐道，“亚瑟，你在逐渐变强，在逐渐成长为与我比肩甚至有朝一日会超越我的强国。所以你要记住，不要让自己在敌人面前软弱。下次再见面，我们依旧是对立的存在……”  
亚瑟抬起头看他，那双橄榄绿的眼睛却没有与祖母绿的泪眼对视。  
“亚瑟……等我离开，我们就又是对立的了。不过只是现在的话……作为安东尼奥，我可以给哭够了的你念打起精神的魔法咒语哦？”  
安东尼奥轻笑着。  
“你……你不怪我？还愿意把我（暂时）当作朋友？”  
“怎么可能不怪你？这笔帐我迟早要讨回来！”安东尼奥的眼神暗了下去，一时间连温暖的笑容都冷得让人发颤，“你留下的标记就当做不存在，我自己想办法恢复……至少是未标记的状态。但是这些刑罚我会一直记下去，直到我加倍奉还。”  
亚瑟捡起掉到地上的匕首，擦了擦之后继续分割那个苹果，切下一小块塞进安东尼奥的嘴：“好啊，我等着你。现在你就好好吃饭吧。”  
“饭？这个苹果是饭？”  
“要不然呢？”  
“我想吃鱼！我想要吃烤鱼！还有扇贝。”  
“别瞎想了你这个战俘。”  
“烤鱼烤鱼烤鱼……”  
“别唠叨了安东尼奥！”亚瑟又切了一块堵住安东尼奥的嘴，“你现在吃不了那种东西！既然你这么期待的话，等你伤势好转了，我亲自下厨做饭给你吃怎么样？”  
“不怎么样！你的饭菜一点都不好吃！”  
“不许说不好吃啊笨蛋！只是最大限度地保存了食物的原味而已，很好吃的吧？！营养价值很高的！”  
“好好好，不麻烦你了。没关系，苹果也挺好的。”

完稿于2017.8.29  
全文字数1w+


End file.
